ENEMIGO PUBLICO
by Tavata
Summary: Regan odia a los transformers, cuando Optimus Prime es acusado de asesinato. Ella y Carrigan deberán hacer más que cubrir una noticia...
1. Chapter 1

0

Buenas noches, si se han enlazado por primera vez a nuestra emisión y desconocen los hechos de las últimas horas, he aquí el reporte- comenzó la chica del noticiero- hace unas horas a las seis de la tarde tiempo del centro el líder autobot conocido como Optimus Prime se ha entregado a las autoridades humanas para responder por el homicidio del joven Akira Matsumoto, hijo del empresario de origen japonés Haru Matsumoto; como todo el mundo sabe el señor Matsumoto es líder mundial en lo referente a empresas de computadoras, a tal punto que la misma compañía Sony ha pensado en una alianza estrategica con las empresas Matsumoto…

El sonido de la televisión continuaba, mientras ella con pereza tomaba el control remoto y con el clásico clic la apagaba.

¿era cierto?, ¿acaso los autobots habían hecho algo tan desalmado?, miro una vez más las placas del incidente, las retiro al momento, era demasiado desagradable ver como había quedado el joven Matsumoto.

El teléfono celular sonó con la música de Star Wars.

Regan- contestó ella mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

Regan, Arthur quiere que cubramos esta nota, ¿ya viste la basura que esta mostrando Telemando?- se escuchó la voz por el aparato.

Sí, ya estoy al tanto, no me presiones Carrigan- dijo ella tomando su bolso- espero estés aquí en cinco minutos…

Muy tarde jefa- dijo Carrigan- ya te estoy esperando, y corre que la lluvia moja.

No te derritas malvada bruja del Oeste, no te derritas- dijo ella colgando para tomar sus llaves y salir del departamento.

…………………………

¿Realmente crees que Optimus Prime lo hizo?- preguntó Carrigan.

Jhon Carrigan, camarógrafo del uno de tantos canales de noticieros de la cadena Fox, era uno de los nuevos elementos, y por ser un novato había sido designado por Arthur McMillan para ser el compañero de Regan.

No lo sé, Carrigan- dijo Regan mirando la televisión portátil que tenía el Lupo en el que iban- sólo sé que si con eso se largan de este planeta será la mejor noticia desde que el hombre piso la Luna…

Carrigan no pudo evitar mirar con incredulidad a esa chica, Regan Fox, -sin relación con los dueños de la cadena- solamente para que los demás le hicieran burla diciendo "ha ganado su puesto por su apellido" Era una reportera de temerse, si había una nota, ella la atacaría como el sabueso a la zorra –mmmh, mejor no pensar en eso, Regan gruñía cuando hacían chistes de ese tipo-

Como sea- interrumpió Regan los pensamientos del muchacho- si Optimus Prime fue culpable tendrá que rendir cuentas ante la justicia humana ¿no crees?

Pues yo tengo mis dudas- dijo Carrigan- piénsalo ¿no fue Matsumoto un miembro de los Yakuza antes de venir a América?

Chico, eso es una leyenda urbana- dijo Regan mirando otra nota sobre el incidente

Pues como sea, pero desde que los autobots pisaron la Tierra solo han defendido a la raza humana- dijo el chico esperando el siga en una calle.

Chico, eres muy joven, además esas moles robóticas no son unos santos- dijo Regan sacando un espejo de su bolso- da vuelta, necesito ver a alguien antes de comenzar nuestra investigación.

Carrigan obedeció.

Tu eres la jefa, Fox- el chico se mordió el labio- perdón, perdón, dije tú eres la jefa, Regan.

Sólo detén el maldito auto en la puerta azul- dijo ella con un gruñido.

Carrigan no pudo evita pensar que cuando gruñía realmente sí parecía una zorra, además ser pelirroja no ayudaba mucho…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

1

Carrigan se estaciono frente a la casa en cuestión, si la lluvia no fuera tan fuerte hasta gusto le hubiera dado el ir a ese lugar.

Regan bajo del auto. Camino directamente a la puerta y con los nudillos dio unos cuantos toques.

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando que una mujer rubia se asomara.

¿Señora Witwicky?- preguntó Regan

Sí- dijo ella dudosa.

Karly Witwicky sino me equivoco, somos de la cadena Fox; hice una cita con su esposo- comenzó Regan.

¡Mi esposo no está!- dijo Karly molesta- y dejen de estar haciendo preguntas tontas… ustedes los reporteros son personas sin escrúpulos.

Señora, sabemos de la "amistad" de su esposo y esos mechas- dijo Regan sin importarle continuar mojándose bajo la lluvia- y le aseguro que yo solo estoy tras la noticia y que no me pongo del lado de ninguna parte como ustedes lo hacen.

¡Optimus es inocente!- gritó Karly empujando a Regan- no puedo creer que ustedes crean esas tonterías ¡ha hecho más por nosotros que muchos de nuestros líderes!

Informe a su esposo que le veré después para nuestra entrevista- dijo Regan dando la vuelta- Carrigan al auto.

Carrigan había visto todo con la boca abierta, él era de la opinión que el transformer era inocente pero Regan pera de la otra corriente.

………………………..

Es una mujer idiota- dijo Regan secándose el cabello mientras llegaban a donde tenían al líder autobot detenido.

Yo creo que ella tiene razón, ya te dije esto es un error- dijo el chico.

Carrigan,- Regan dio un suspiro- no puedes tomar bandos en este negocio, solo has tu trabajo y da el máximo

¿Por eso has subido tanto?- no pudo evitar callarse el chico.

He subido, porque hago lo que tengo que hacer… y no me pierdo en sentimentalismos como otros- dijo Regan viendo por la ventana- si ese Optimus Prime esta en este problema es porque se lo ha ganado.

No puedo creer que pienses eso- atacó de nuevo el chico.

Si continuas con ese cuento de ellos son los buenos, yo soy la mala busca otro reportero a quien estar molestando- dijo la pelirroja sacando un cigarrillo- no me importa hacerlo sola- abrió la ventanilla para que saliera el humo- además… así es mejor.

…………………………….

No cabía duda, el señor Matsumoto estaba furioso por perder a su hijo, habían llevado al líder autobot a una bodega corte militar para que no fuera a escapar. Como cabía esperar mucha gente "fanática" ya se había acercado con sus ridículas pancartas de "Optimus Prime es inocente", "libertad al justo" y demás consignas que Regan no veía desde el juicio a Steve Rogers…

Se dejan llevar por las masas- dijo Regan después de que les permitieron el paso- son como ovejas, no ven que los engañan.

Carrigan hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Solo tiene quince minutos señorita- dijo el guardia.

Necesito solo tres, no me excederé- dijo la reportera entrando a esa bodega.

……………………………….

Ahí estaba, el imponente trailer; Regan lo miro con asco, odiaba a esos mecha, si por ella fuera que se largaran de la Tierra, que partieran a donde sea que fuera para no volverlos a ver nunca…

Optimus Prime estaba en modo vehículo, parecía cualquier otro transporte. Carrigan tenía los ojos muy abiertos, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Optimus Prime- dijo Carrigan- es un honor, señor…

Somos reporteros de la cadena Fox, y necesitamos conteste unas preguntas- dijo Regan cortando el momento de gloria del muchacho- primera pregunta ¿fue usted quien atento y termino con la vida del joven Matsumoto?

La reportera había sido directa, Carrigan se golpeo la frente, ahora entendía porque la llamaban Fox.

El trailer no contestó.

Es lógico que guarde sus argumentos y mentiras para el juez- dijo Regan sacando su grabadora- pero, el público necesita saber si se ha perdido realmente la fe en los ideales que ustedes defienden o que falsamente nos hicieron creer defendían.

No hubo respuesta.

En ese caso, creo que informare a nuestros espectadores que todo lo que se ha dicho es verdad- dijo Regan guardando la grabadora- andando chico…

Cuando ambos humanos dieron la espalda al mecha, se escuchó el clásico sonido de transformación.

Wow- musitó Carrigan al verlo en toda su estatura.

Señorita, si realmente usted trabaja para los medios encuentre quien ha montado esta farsa, informe a la opinión pública, con eso mis hombres también estarán enterados de cómo proceder- dijo el gran trailer.

Regan no pudo evitar fijarse en esos ojos azules. Si el que tenía enfrente era un mentiroso, vaya que era bueno mintiendo, porque por un momento le creyó y si por otro lado era también una víctima que pena por él…

Como reportera realizare la investigación pero si usted es inocente o culpable eso lo decide el juez…- dijo Regan evitando esos ojos- de cualquier forma, la justicia hará su trabajo.

Por eso he aceptado un juicio- dijo Optimus- porque creo en la justicia, y la defiendo con toda mi chispa…

Regan se quedó de pie un momento sin saber que decir o que hacer.

Se dio media vuelta al momento.

Vamos chico- dijo la reportera sin ver de nuevo al transformer- le dije al guardia que solo necesitaba tres minutos…

………………………….

¡No puedo creer que sigas pensando que es culpable después de verlo!- dijo Carrigan cuando tomaban la autopista- ¡es un martir, es un santo, es!

Es un autobot, no le creas nada- dijo Regan sacando el celular.

Fox- musito Carrigan, una fortuna que Regan no la escuchara- como puedes ser tan engreída, que solo te interesa ganar raiting.

¿Bueno?, ¡Cherry!- hablaba Regan por teléfono- Oye, una super pregunta ¿la fiesta de Matsumoto se va a dar mañana por la noche? Ajá, si claro, ajá, si es lo que tenía que hacer, ajá, si, ajá, mmmh, ok, lo tengo… eres un amor, bye.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Carrigan

Que como esperaba Matsumoto muy dolido por su hijo pero como hombre de negocios al fin,- dijo Regan mandando un mensaje de texto- va a dar la fiesta para sus inversionistas como lo tenía contemplado, ya sabes, la alianza con Sony…

La cara del chico indicaba que no entendía a donde quería llegar Regan.

Que le voy a sacar la información que necesite a Matsumoto- dijo Regan guardando el celular- te quiero mañana a las cuatro con traje formal, no esos convers que siempre usas… Llévame al centro, da vuelta a la izquierda… necesito el traje negro… Veremos que se esta jugando en todo esto- miro de manera maliciosa a Carrigan- veamos si tu autobot es un mentiroso o un mártir…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

2

Otro día, otro dólar- se dijo Carrigan entrando al edificio de la cadena.

Como era de esperar al momento de entrar a la sección de noticias.

¡Eh chico, como te trato Foxy!- gritó alguien desde uno de los cubículos de redacción.

Vamos Carrigan, no la soportes- dijo otra- recuerda que solo usa a las personas.

¡Golpéala la próxima vez que insinué algo contra los autobots!- gritaron unas secretarías.

¡Carrigan, Regan te esta esperando!- gritó el editor en jefe.

Carrigan solo suspiro, mala idea haber aceptado ser el camarógrafo de Fox, quiso decir de Regan.

………………………

Abrió la puerta y ahí dando la espalda, descansando en la silla girándola sutilmente estaba Regan con los pies sobre el quicio de la ventana por la que se veían los demás edificios del complejo televisivo.

Llegas tarde- dijo ella solo escuchar que la puerta se cerraba- pasa a recogerme a las cuatro como te dije, si preguntan cubres la sección de sociales. Espero tengas cámara fotográfica Peter Parker.

Se dio la vuelta de un giro, dando de frente a Carrigan.

¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto el muchacho dejando unas notas para la sección de Regan del noticiero del medio día.

Ya te dije, voy a mover influencias- dijo ella- ahora se buen chico, y búscate un traje formal…

…………………………

No fui a la Universidad para que esa bruja me trate así- se quejaba en voz alta Carrigan mientras compraba un perro caliente a un vendedor frente al edificio- cierto, no fui alumno de excelencia pero eso no le da derecho…

Su mirada se perdió en un porche que le pareció se había detenido unos momentos en la esquina de la calle, tal vez había sido su imaginación, el auto había avanzado nada más le diera la luz verde del semáforo.

Cinco dólares- dijo el vendedor.

Ah sí, claro- dijo el chico buscando en los bolsillos.

…………………………

Cuatro de la tarde tiempo del centro, Carrigan había salido de su departamento con traje de pingüino el cual le apretaba, bueno, si el chico no se hiciera el nudo de la corbata tan apretado tal vez fuera diferente, pero como no había sido el caso pues ahora tenía que aguantarse.

El departamento de Regan una vez más, tal vez hubiera sido buena idea el subir hasta su piso y recibirla como un caballero pero ya que Fox se lo había buscado con tanta crítica tan cruel en el noticiero del medio día diciendo como cierto sector de la comunidad americana apoyaba a los autobots olvidando el dolor que un padre podía sentir ante la perdida de un hijo… en fin, ahora que bajara y si tenía suerte Carrigan le abriría la puerta.

………………………..

La puerta giratoria del edificio dio paso a Regan venía enfundada en un abrigo de cuello de martha.

Ah que caballeroso- dijo ella con malicia- ahora corre que Matsumoto me espera.

…………………………

La fiesta se hacía en uno de tantos complejos que las empresas Matsumoto tenían en la ciudad. Era una reunión muy elegante y solamente se escuchaba una música suave.

Ah, pensé que sería como en las películas- dijo Carrigan al llegar- ya sabes, que encontraríamos a cientos de guardias con katanas japonesas y con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya te dije que no es un Yakuza- dijo Regan mientras entraban a la recepción del lugar- en fin, es hora de trabajar.

Carrigan no pudo menos que mirarla con la boca abierta cuando uno de los mozos recogió su abrigo, vaya, el traje negro resulto ser el vestido negro que ella fue a recoger el día anterior al centro. Un vestido que emanaba algo más que elegancia y distinción; Regan realmente iba a mover influencias con ese vestido negro, con el corte abierto por la espalda.

Deja de babear chico- dijo Regan acomodando la melena roja en su moño- tú fíngete ocupado, yo me encargo de Matsumoto… y veas lo que veas, déjame trabajar

Carrigan no protestó, mejor se comportó lo mejor que podía entre tanto inversionista y personas de negocios y comenzó a fingir ser Peter Parker pero con mejor suerte…

…………………………

Vaya que la alta si sabe divertirse- dijo Carrigan aburrido al ver como solo se hablaba de negocios en ese lugar.

Matsumoto debía estar destrozado por la perdida de su hijo, uy si cuanto, si había reunido a los cabezas de consejo de Sony, tal vez como había dicho Regan los hombres de negocios así eran.

Al menos los bocadillos y la bebida estaban bien, ya había tomado infinidad de placas fotográficas cuando los vio llegar.

Matsumoto y…¿Regan? Wow esa chica si que aprovechaba las oportunidades.

Hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y Matsumoto en diferentes ocasiones soltaba una ligera risilla a algún comentario de Regan.

Y se enfurece de que la llamen Fox- se dijo Carrigan.

En un momento dado Regan dijo algo a Matsumoto y éste con un cabeceo le dio algo de espacio. Regan fue directo con Carrigan.

Vete a casa chico- le dijo como si tratara con un hermano menor- Matsumoto san, y yo vamos a hablar de negocios.

Carrigan tenía la boca abierta.

Te dije que no cuestionaras- dijo ella con una mirada que no aceptaba un no- ahora has lo que te digo…¡tenemos la nota!

Carrigan salió del salón donde todos fingían ser los mejores, la verdad el lugar ya empezaba a enfermarlo…

……………………….

Cuando Carrigan arribó a la redacción pensó que todo el mundo lo estaba viendo, sorbió algo de su café y se preparo para ir a la oficina de Regan.

Era seguro que después de pasar la noche con "Matsumoto san" ella no se presentaría; pero, en lugar de eso Carrigan se vio a si mismo escupiendo el café al verla sentada con los pies sobre el escritorio jugando en su silla.

Tú vas a limpiar eso- le dijo mientras se seguía meciendo en su silla- termina eso, entrega tus placas… tenemos cosas que hacer.

¿Hacer?- preguntó tontamente Carrigan

Sí, hacer- dijo ella tomando su bolso- ¿recuerdas?, ¿Matsumoto?, ¿el autobot?, ¡Despierta chico, te dije que no bebieras demasiado!

Vaya con esa mujer parecía como si nada hubiera pasado entre el empresario japonés y ella.

¿Vas a venir, o me voy en mi auto?- preguntó Regan desde la puerta.

¿a dónde vamos, ahora?- preguntó Carrigan alcanzándola en el elevador.

A entrevistar a alguien… ¿no se te hace sospechoso que el juicio contra tu mártir se haya adelantado?- preguntó ella tecleando lobby.

¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó sin creerlo Carrigan- si hacen eso, no tendrán tiempo de reunir evidencia, de…

¡Cálmate, Mulder!- dijo ella acomodando su peinado- primero me lo dijo Matsumoto, segundo no, no soy Scully como para defender al inocente o al menos al expediente secreto X, solamente hay algo sucio en este negocio, como que me llamo Regan Fox, que alguien tiene interés en que ese autobot pague antes de tiempo…

Tú eres la jefa, Fox- dijo Carrigan sin darse cuenta.

Y por extraño que parezca en ese momento Regan no dio ningún gruñido…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

3

Detén el auto aquí- dijo Regan indicando un Burger King.

¿Ya tienes hambre?- preguntó Carrigan sin poder creerlo, apenas iban a dar las tres de la tarde.

Pues ya es hora de comer; pero, no, sino que tengo que ver a mi contacto aquí. Es un punto estratégico- dijo ella acercándose a la ventanilla para pedir comida para llevar.

Hola, bienvenidos a Burger King, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- preguntó la voz de una chica desde el otro lado.

Claro, quiero un video de seguridad del puente Kennedy, una wooper con queso; mmmh, un refresco de dieta, la lista del jurado- dijo Regan como si nada- un pay de manzana, que le des las gracias a Cherry y todo por parte de Haru kun.

Pase a la siguiente ventanilla por favor- dijo la encargada como si solo le hubieran pedido una hamburguesa doble con queso.

¿y eso que fue?- pregunto Carrigan

Chico, mientras tú dormías, yo trabajaba- dijo Regan- mira, Matsumoto san y yo tenemos algo en común…

El chico iba a preguntar cuando Regan le paso todo lo que había pedido en una bolsa de papel con el logo de la cadena de hamburguesas.

Odiamos a los transformers, y los deseamos lejos del planeta- dijo Regan sacando su pay de manzana- pero… lo que no soportamos es que se nos engañe… Matsumoto sabía que su hijo andaba metido en algo, pero no tiene idea de que era, yo sé que hay algo sucio con el cambiar el día del juicio, eso y que creo que tu mártir es un mentiroso. Así que mientras todos pensaban que yo estaba haciendo gala de mi apellido con Haru Kun, en realidad estaba encontrando y poniéndome en contacto con todos los que nos pudieran dar una pista… y finalmente fue Cherry quien nos dio lo que necesitábamos.

………………………………….

Creo que no te sigo jefa- dijo Carrigan después de esperar el siga- odias a los transformers, pero quieres demostrar la inocencia de Optimus Prime.

No- sentenció Regan- tu mártir es culpable, y como que me llamo Regan Fox que él asesino a Matsumoto, y para demostrarlo tengo este videíto…

Lo jugueteo entre sus manos.

Ahora necesito que vayamos a mi departamento- dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Un viper negro los golpeo por detrás.

Pedazo de idiota…- rugió Regan pero se quedo callada viendo con miedo por el retrovisor- ¡Corre chico, corre!

Carrigan comenzó a pasarse los autos.

¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó el chico con miedo evitando pegarle a un tsuru.

Es un… es un… ¡No tenía conductor!- dijo Regan- malditos transformers, los odio, los odio…

Tranquila, tal vez lo imaginaste, sí eso debió ser, digo los autobots son los buenos, los decepticons los malos y ya no hay de esos últimos- dijo Carrigan afirmando insistentemente con la cabeza.

……………………….

El lupo avanzo evitando golpear otros autos, el viper ya no se vio por ahí…

Solamente una patrulla de policía estacionada en una esquina fue el único testigo del encontronazo entre los dos vehículos…

………………………

¡AHHHH mi pobre lupo!- dijo Carrigan al bajar.

Tenía destrozada la parte de atrás.

Un golpecito, se quita llevándolo al taller- dijo Regan con todo lo importante en su bolso.

Mujer ingrata, mi lupo recibió todo el daño, ya chiquito, no sufras, papá te va a llevar al doctor- decía el chico acariciando al auto.

Eres un enfermo, ahora entiendo tu insana obsesión con esas bestias robóticas- dijo Regan molesta- ahora muévete, tengo que revisar esto en el departamento…¡Qué te muevas!, tú también vienes…

Carrigan solo pudo lanzarle otro beso a su lupo mientras seguía a su jefa…

…………………………

Límpiate los pies- ordeno Regan.

Carrigan murmuro algo entre dientes.

Ahora- dijo Regan poniendo el video para que los dos lo vieran- veamos que oculta todo este misterio…

………………………..

¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó Carrigan.

Te dije que era un mentiroso- dijo Regan guardando el video una vez más- es un hipócrita, se tendrá bien ganado su castigo…

Esto es un error, esto tiene que ser un error- dijo Carrigan.

¡Acepta la realidad niño!, ¡Es un maldito asesino que no tuvo piedad con un pobre humano!- gruño Regan.

NO- defendió Carrigan- ese pobre humano, debió haber hecho algo, maldita sea, es Optimus Prime, él no haría algo así.

¡Ya lo ha hecho antes idiota! ¿crees que no lo volvería a hacer?- gritó Regan, parecía que era algo que tuviera guardado desde hacía mucho- ¡Todos esos robots deberían estar en una fundidora!, ¡donde sea mientras estén muertos!

Carrigan iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando un sonido sordo se escuchó por la parte de afuera, era como si algo escalara por la pared.

Carrigan se asomó para volver a esconderse al momento.

¡Corre!- gritó empujando a Regan hacia la puerta.

Ella iba a protestar cuando una mano gigante de color negro rompió el ventanal, ella apenas pudo abrir para que ambos humanos salieran antes de que la mano intentara alcanzarlos.

Corre- volvió a gritar Carrigan.

Sea lo que fuera que se estaba jugando con esa noticia, empezaba a tomar tintes que a ninguno de los dos les estaba gustando…

Continura…


	5. Chapter 5

4

4

Regan corría lo más rápido que podía, lo malo es que era mala corriendo en zapatillas.

Carrigan la llevaba de la mano, no habían utilizado el elevador por miedo de que esas cosas destruyeran el edificio y quedaran atrapados.

Rápido, corre- dijo Carrigan- ¿Qué estarán buscando?

¡A nosotros!- respondió entre jadeos Regan- vamos, al estacionamiento.

……………………

Regan tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no gritar… Había dos robots pequeños muy cerca del lupo de Carrigan.

Rápido, a mi auto- dijo Regan mientras iban prácticamente a gatas para que no los vieran.

………………….

No se podía ver muy bien quienes eran esos pequeños robots debido a las sombras, Regan no pensaba detenerse a preguntar quienes eran.

Rápido, rápido- decía Regan mientras hacia que el auto encendiera- ¡Listo!- no pudo evitar gritar cuando el jeep patriot arranco.

Eso no fue muy inteligente- dijo Carrigan señalando como ahora un gato negro los perseguía- ¡creo que es una pantera!

Si Carrigan conducía como un loco, Regan era un cafre al volante.

……………………….

¿Ahora a donde?- preguntó Regan mientras no se preocupaba mucho por las groserías del conductor del Ford Lobo con el que casi choca.

¡Vamos con Optimus Prime!- dijo emocionado Carrigan.

El enfrenon que dio Regan hizo que el jeep diera un giro de casi ciento ochenta grados.

¡Estás demente!- gruño.

Una vez más Carrigan pensó que sonaba como una zorra, una zorra acorralada por los sabuesos.

¡Ese monstruo esta en una bodega militar!, ¡esta custodiado por el ejercito!, ¡Como se te ocurre pensar que nosotros…!- rugía Regan poniendo el jeep otra vez a todo lo que daba.

¡Es un autobot, son héroes… son… son… CUIDADO!- gritó Carrigan.

Regan hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar el choque, pero el sonido del golpe seco fue tan fuerte que creyó ya se habían matado…

……………………….

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Carrigan

Sí- dijo Regan temblorosa- es una suerte que un jeep aguante mas que un lupo…

Ahora vamos con Optimus Prime- ordeno Carrigan.

Tal vez fue por el desconcierto del golpe o porque no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, pero Regan puso el jeep en marcha…

……………………….

Una vez más la bodega.

Ok, necesitamos un plan, ya sabes no algo muy elaborado pero si algo…- comenzó Carrigan pensando en como actuar.

Regan lo vio con flojera, puso tercera en marcha y lanzo el jeep contra la reja, el guardia no podía creer lo que habían hecho.

Chico, tardas demasiado y no me presiones- dijo Regan girando el auto para ubicar cual era la puerta de la bodega.

Regan y Carrigan bajaron del jeep apenas con el tiempo justo de cerrar la puerta antes de que los guardias llegaran.

Carrigan paso la viga para detenerla.

No creo que aguante mucho- dijo el chico.

Sólo necesito tres minutos- dijo Regan corriendo a donde estaba Optimus Prime.

…………………………..

Asesinaste ¿si o no? A Akira Matsumoto- preguntó directa la reportera.

Optimus Prime apenas se estaba transformando.

No hubo contestación.

Maldita sea, contesta- ordeno ella golpeándolo inútilmente en el pie- ¡típico en ustedes! Dame una sola razón para no dejar esto de largo y permitir que te exterminen.

Deja de molestarlo- llegó Carrigan- tenemos un video que te muestra haciendo algo muy malo, pero creo que es falso… tal vez si nos ayudaras, podremos hacer algo antes del día del juicio.

Un sonido extraño se escuchó, no era ninguno que provocaran los guardias humanos.

Optimus se tranformó en trailer una vez más.

Suban- ordeno abriendo la puerta de la cabina.

Carrigan obedeció al momento. Regan dudo.

Vamos, confía en mi- dijo Optimus.

Nunca- gruñó Regan.

Hazlo jefa, vamos Regan- dijo Carrigan ofreciéndole su mano- tendrás tu nota, y no te pasara nada, te lo prometo.

Regan gruño una vez más.

Como que me llamo Regan Fox, que llegaré al final de esta nota- dijo subiendo.

Optimus cerró la puerta, arranco lo más rápido que el motor le permitía derribando una puerta trasera.

Nos acusaran de daño a propiedad federal- dijo Regan viendo por la ventanilla.

...

Mientras se alejaba el trailer y los guardias intentaban hacer algo por detenerlos, un grupo de vehículos de construcción estaban estacionados muy cerca. En la bodega solo se escuchó ese mismo ruido extraño el cual fue seguido después por los gritos de los soldados, los disparos y finalmente el silencio…

………………………………..

¿Y ahora cual es el plan?- preguntó Carrigan quien veía con fascinación como el trailer avanzaba a toda velocidad por la carretera.

Es más que obvio- dijo Regan mandando otro mensaje de texto desde el celular- al puente Kennedy.

¿a la escena del crimen?- preguntó Carrigan emocionado- ¡como en las películas!

Sí a la escena del crimen, con el sospechoso para que veamos el resto de los videos de seguridad, vamos chico- dijo ella molesta- deja de actuar como un novato…

Optimus no dijo nada, desde que les dijera que subieran no había cruzado palabra con ellos…

……………………….

No muy lejos de ahí otro grupo de automóviles sin conductor se movilizaban al mismo puente Kennedy…

Mientras a su vez los vehículos de construcción hacían lo mismo…

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

5

El puente Kennedy, una de las glorias de la ingeniería americana, un puente levadizo para el paso de barcos mercantes, un puente digno del imperio más importante del mundo, un lugar digno de las mejores fotografías panorámicas, un lugar donde hacia una semana se había cometido un crimen en contra de uno de los hombres más importantes e influyentes del orbe económico.

Un puente donde Optimus Prime fue filmado por las cámaras de seguridad terminando con una vida humana…

Carrigan bajo del tráiler, había sido su sueño desde niño y ahora podía contarlo a sus nietos ¡había viajado en Optimus Prime! Regan bajo refunfuñando, el líder de los autobots solamente se transformo.

Este es el lugar- dijo de pronto mirando a las aguas que en ese momento de la noche se veían como una mancha oscura y tenebrosa.

No tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Regan caminando a la cabina de vigilancia que monitoreaba el cruce de barcos- vamos, no me cabe duda de que se movilizaran para darnos alcance.

Sí, estoy seguro que en este momento ese Yakuza debe estar moviendo a todos sus hombres para acabar con nosotros- dijo Carrigan emocionado.

NO es una película, y no es un Yakuza, y si hay alguien que nos esta cubriendo ese es Haru kun-dijo Regan encarándolo- y deja de actuar como un transformer fan, lo detesto.

Fox- gruño Carrigan sin importarle el gruñido de Regan.

…………………

El grupo de vehículos de construcción se detuvo muy cerca del puente, estaban siguiendo un objetivo, uno de ellos hizo una transmisión al momento.

……………….

Los autos corrían a todo lo que podían por la autopista.

El cielo nocturno comenzó a relampaguear, lo que faltaba, una lluvia constante inició.

………………..

Bien, ahora veamos- dijo Regan sentándose frente a la consola de vigilancia- no debe ser muy difícil, digo se la he aplicado antes a la chica del clima para que no aparezca.

¿Era necesario golpear al guardia?- preguntó Carrigan después de amarrar a un policía inconsciente.

Si, se lo merecía- dijo Regan sin importarle realmente- además ¿creías que nos iba a dejar estar aquí?

Carrigan solo suspiro.

¡Sí!- gritó Regan- como que me llamo Regan Fox que los hombres son unos confiados, jajajaja, mira que tener una copia en este lugar, ¡Dios bendiga América!

En ocasiones me das miedo- dijo Carrigan sentándose junto a ella para ver la nueva grabación.

…………………..

Optimus Prime vigilaba en el exterior, la lluvia corría por toda su estructura, sabía que lo que encontrarían los humanos no sería de su agrado.

Sus ópticos se opacaron un poco ¿Qué pensaba el noble guerrero?

……………………….

Regan no podía creerlo, se llevo las manos a la boca, tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar, Carrigan también tenía la misma cara de incredulidad ¿era posible?

Nunca lo hubiera pensado- dijo el chico- nunca lo hubiera imaginado ¿Qué opinas jefa?

Que quiero vomitar- dijo Regan corriendo al bote de basura.

………………………

Un relámpago ilumino la noche, Optimus lo vio, y apunto con su rifle, era obvio que el ataque era inminente…

……………………..

Era enorme, era terrible, era Devastator…

Optimus hizo un tiro de advertencia…

……………………..

Regan escucho el disparo.

Esto no puede ser cierto- dijo con miedo- no, no, no otra vez

¿Otra vez?- pregunto Carrigan.

Regan iba a protestar cuando sonó su celular.

¿Regan?- contestó la reportera.

Enlázate como puedas a la red, Regan chan… -dijeron desde el otro lado.

Arigato, Haru kun- dijo Regan.

Carrigan la miraba con curiosidad

Rápido como puedas has que esa cosa- señalo una computadora de escritorio muy vieja- se conecte a la red, tengo que revisar mi correo- otro disparo se escuchó- y no tengo mucho tiempo…

……………………..

Devastator lanzo un poderoso puñetazo contra Optimus Prime, este giro para evitarlo mientras volvía a disparar contra el gestalt, tenía que ganar tiempo para que los humanos pudieran encontrar lo que buscaban.

Un manotazo lo lanzo contra uno de los pilares del puente, el líder autobot apenas y pudo sostenerse para no caer a las turbias aguas, la lluvia había empeorado…

…………………………

Después de lo que Regan pensó fue una eternidad Carrigan logró que la vieja computadora del puente se conectara a internet, como alma que lleva el diablo Regan entro a su cuenta de correo mientras en todo el lugar retumbaba por la pelea de los colosos.

Vamos, vamos estúpida red, vamos- Regan estaba apaleando la computadora para que se apurara.

El guardia comenzó a moverse.

Regan solo levanto la vista del monitor, Carrigan le dio un golpe, el pobre hombre quedo inconsciente una vez más.

Ya estas aprendiendo- dijo ella volviendo su atención al monitor.

……………………………

Devastator logró aprisionar con sus manos a Optimus Prime, el coloso estaba a punto de lanzar al líder autobot a las aguas.

Un disparo hizo que Devastator soltara al heroico autobot.

El apoyo había llegado justo a tiempo…

Un disparo hizo que el puente retumbara peor que nunca. El enemigo había arribado para sembrar el caos una vez más…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

6

Listo ahora lo único que necesitamos es acomodar esto- dijo Regan mientras pobremente hacia una copia de toda la información en un viejo diskette para computadora- y finalmente transmitirlo… ¡Tengo mi nota!

Excelente, ahora salgamos de aquí ¡Afuera hay una guerra!- grito Carrigan mientras una nube de polvo los cubría.

Tienes razón, vámonos- ordeno Regan.

¿Y el guardia?- pregunto el chico.

Ponlo debajo de ese pilar, como si fuera un simulacro de sismo. ¡Vámonos!- Regan ya estaba en la puerta.

…………………………

Devastator se giro para ver quien había tenido la osadía de dispararle.

Optimus una vez más estaba de pie en el puente.

Detrás de él sus tropas estaban listas, no era todo el equipo, pero si la élite autobot: Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Blaster y Mirage.

Ocho contra Devastator ya era un buen número, el problema era que del otro lado también había llegado la caballería para Devastator.

Un nuevo relámpago ilumino a sus oponentes, gladiadores de tiempos pasados que la humanidad creyó ya habían caído.

El lord decepticon aun con el cañón humeante, los tres seekers, Soundwave y sus soldados cassette, tal vez un grupo más reducido pero no por eso menos letal, además ya tenían superioridad numérica si tomaban en cuenta la presencia del gestalt.

Así que ahora la justicia humana pide tu cabeza ¿eh Prime?- dijo Megatron cruzándose de brazos.

Todo ha sido un mal entendido- dijo Optimus apuntando con su arma- ¿estás muy interesado en eso, no Megatron?

En lo absoluto Prime, sé que eres un mártir idiota y que dejarías sacrificar todo por la estúpida causa que defiendes de forma tan ciega- dijo la pistola- ahora…¡Decepticons ataquen!

Las tropas elite de los autobots no esperaron la orden, estaban listos para cubrir a su líder.

………………………

Se trabo la puerta-dijo Carrigan forcejeando.

Argh, chico- dijo Regan empujándolo- esto necesita un toque femenino…

Carrigan sólo pudo murmurar algo sosteniendo el bolso de la reportera.

…………………….

La puerta cayo pesadamente, una patada basto.

¡¿Y eso?!- preguntó Carrigan sin poder creerlo.

Defensa personal- dijo Regan como si nada tomando su bolso- por favor quita esa cara ¿cómo crees que consigo las entrevistas cuando las cosas se ponen pesadas?

Tirando puertas- dijo Carrigan siguiéndola para salir al exterior.

………………………..

La lluvia caía peor que nunca, y afuera la batalla era terrible, todo el puente era el campo de batalla de esos mechas imponentes.

En ese fragor del combate era prácticamente imposible ver que bando era cada cual, las insignias apenas y podían distinguirse entre toda la conmoción.

Los cromas de cada guerrero brillaban espectralmente cada vez que los relámpagos se veían y los truenos se escuchaban…

Regan y Carrigan no podían creerlo, el chico estaba más que impactado mientras que Regan parecía más aterrada que nunca; lo que hubieran pagado todos sus compañeros de la cadena por ver a Fox así de aterrada, simplemente no podía ni moverse, la lluvia la tenía completamente empapada y ella no dejaba de quitarle los ojos de encima a Optimus Prime que peleaba con otro mecha de color plata.

…………………………..

Devastator había tomado a Ratchet por la cintura apretando cada vez con más fuerza, sino hubiera sido por Prowl que se lanzó en barrida sin importarle el posible raspón en las alas puerta disparando desde abajo al gestalt éste hubiera terminado partiendo en dos al médico.

Ratchet cayo al suelo solo para evitar los disparos de los jets que no daban cuartel a todos en el puente, Starscream no desaprovecho la oportunidad de disparar incluso hasta al mismo Soundwave, pero en el fragor de la batalla ¿Quién nota esos detalles?

Jazz y Mirage intentaban derribar a los otros dos jets, aunque era de las misiones más difíciles que se podían encargar.

Bumblebee diviso como los cassettes de Soundwave se acercaban a los humanos, tenía que ayudarlos.

…………………………….

¡Regan, es el gatito!- gritó Carrigan.

Regan que no había puesto atención se vio derribada por Destructor, la pantera negra gruñía mostrando los colmillos. La reportera no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando estaba segura ese monstruo iba a morderla.

Afortunadamente para ella la mordida no llego gracias al disparo de Bumblebee. Lamentablemente Rumble hacia gala de sus habilidades haciendo que todo el puente comenzara a temblar.

Va a soportar, verdad- dijo Carrigan apenas logrando ponerse en rodillas por la vibración- ¿verdad?

………………………………

Los tres seekers continuaban disparando de manera infernal, hasta el mismo Megatron tuvo que esquivar "fuego amigo" aunque estaba seguro ese bufón lo había hecho apropósito.

De pronto sucedió, el puente estaba muy dañado en su estructura, todos los guerreros estaban peleando prácticamente al mitad y finalmente fue el disparo de Starscream el que dio el tiro de gracia al puente Kennedy.

El estruendo fue terrible, la confusión reino en todos los combatientes, después solamente sentir la caída en las heladas aguas mientras otro rayo iluminaba a los mechas unos cayendo, otros ya en el agua.

Carrigan había logrado quedar en la parte del puente que continuaba conectada con el extremo firme al igual que el autobot amarillo, Regan estaba colgando de unas vigas, no iba a soportar mucho y se negaba a perder su bolso.

Dame la mano, jefa- dijo desesperado Carrigan.

Regan lo intentaba, de verdad que sí, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano todas las veces que lo intento, había perdido su zapatilla y estaba desesperada por aferrarse como fuera, sin previo aviso, el puente hizo crack, la chica se soltó mientras su grito de desesperación era acallado por un relámpago.

……………………………

El seeker responsable y sus compañeros se dieron a la fuga.

Megatron no soportaría una derrota, pero tenían que reagruparse, los autobots comenzaban a salir del agua.

Devastator se había separado y ahora los constructicons salían como podían del agua.

……………………………..

Optimus Prime había escuchado como gritaba la chica, había logrado atraparla de entre las furiosas aguas para que no se ahogara.

Regan escupía el agua que se había tragado mientras protegía su bolso como si en eso fuera su vida, una suerte que tuviera protección aislante.

En ese momento se escuchó el crack más impactante que pasara esa noche, y un fragmento enorme de concreto y metal cayeron sin que la humana pudiera hacer algo más que gritar sobre Optimus Prime hundiéndolos a ambos en las frías aguas una vez más.

……………………………

Carrigan observo todo desde donde se encontraba junto con el autobot amarillo sin poder evitarlo.

De igual forma sus hombres se acercaban trabajosamente a donde estaba Optimus atrapado…

………………………….

Regan podía sentir como el agua la aplastaba, como sus pulmones exigían oxigeno, estaba aterrada, una vez más culpaba a los autobots de sus penas y una vez más era Optimus Prime el causante.

No era cierto, no podía serlo, no ahora que ya tenía reunida la evidencia, era una ironía de la vida, estaba furiosa con su suerte… ¡Se estaba ahogando! Y atrapada como estaba entre los dedos de ese despreciable autobot no podría salir de ahí, esta vez no la iba a contar.

Los ojos de Regan mostraban lo furiosa que estaba mientras golpeaba débilmente la mano de Optimus sin soltar su bolso, en ese momento Regan se detuvo, esa mirada, esos cristales azules ahora demasiado opacos, casi apagándose…¡Madre de Dios! Ella conocía esa mirada, ya la había visto antes, era… era…

Regan dejo de pelear, y solamente pudo contemplar el dolor en esos ojos… lentamente Optimus Prime apago sus ópticos, Regan se sentía mareada y cayo en ese estado de inconsciencia que resulta tan tentador cuando el mundo se pone en tu contra… después el silencio, ya no había rugir de las aguas, ya no había el clamor de la tormenta, ya no había gritos desesperados de los demás autobots para sacar a su líder o a la chica.

Tanto para el mecha como para la humana todo era silencio…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

7

Los decepticons se habían retirado por el momento para planear el siguiente movimiento.

En el rugir de la tormenta, con la noche sobre ellos, los autobots continuaban tratando de sacar a Optimus y a la humana de esa trampa, sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, si no los sacaban de ahí la humana moriría.

Carrigan había bajado a la orilla debajo del puente con ayuda de Bumblebee eran segundos de agonía los que estaba viviendo sin poder ayudar, observando como Fox se estaba muriendo en esa húmeda tumba.

De pronto Ironhide dio un grito de triunfo, había logrado fisurar el bloque haciendo que Optimus quedara libre, rápidamente Ratchet le quito al líder autobot a la humana de entre los dedos, la tenía firmemente sujeta.

El médico autobot la llevó a la otra orilla, donde Bumblebee y el otro humano estaban.

Carrigan no perdió tiempo en acercarse, Regan no respiraba, tuvo que quitarle con esfuerzos su bolso, era increíble que no lo hubiera perdido.

Vamos jefa, vamos- le dijo

No hubo reacción…¿acaso estaba…? No, Carrigan no quería creerlo. Ratchet y Bumblebee no podían hacer nada, el chico estorbaba.

No, vamos, Fox, vamos- dijo mientras comenzaba a reanimarla- vamos, respira, respira- comenzó a darle respiración de boca a boca- vamos, vamos…

…………………….

Carrigan no se daría por vencido, vamos su jefa era una bruja, pero estaba haciendo todo por lograr demostrar la inocencia de Optimus, bueno, tal vez era por conveniencia, como fuera Carrigan no quería perderla, no de esa manera.

Vamos- dijo después de intentarlo una vez más- vamos Fox, vamos.

De pronto, Regan lanzo la bocanada de agua, escupiendo y ahogándose.

¡Buena chica, buena chica!- decía Carrigan acomodando un poco su melena roja para que tuviera la cara despejada.

Gracias… chico- musito Regan aun ahogándose un poco.

……………………..

Ironhide y compañía lograron llegar a la orilla sujetando el cuerpo de Optimus mientras la lluvia no dejaba de parar, el líder autobot estaba muy mal, el daño recibido por la estructura era considerable.

Ratchet empezó al momento a revisarlo.

Optimus al igual que la humana no reaccionaba.

Su equipo tuvo miedo de que su chispa fuera a extinguirse en ese lugar.

………………………

Carrigan le había puesto su chamarra a Regan para que no pasara frío, era una tontería ya que su chamarra estaba igual de mojada que el resto de la ropa de la reportera, pero ésta agradeció el gesto, había sido amable.

Ratchet terminó la revisión.

Sobrevivirá, me preocupaba su espalda recibió todo el impacto ahí pensé que no tendría movilidad en las piernas- dijo el médico- necesito que no se mueva por unas horas, después lo llevaremos al Arca para repararle, tranquilo Ironhide, estará bien.

¿Tú eres el humano de la estación?- preguntó Jazz

Entonces si vi un porshe- dijo Carrigan sin poder creerlo- oh como quisiera sus autógrafos.

En otro momento, chico- dijo Jazz sonriendo para brindarle confianza al humano.

Regan se puso en pie mientras los autobots eran informados por Carrigan de lo que habían encontrado.

……………………….

Ahí estaba, la pequeña humana frente al líder inconsciente.

Te odio como no tienes idea- le dijo aunque él no la escuchara- y aunque salvaste mi vida, daría todo lo que tengo por verte muerto… tal vez ya lo estás y ese sea el mejor castigo que recibas; pero, no es justo que seas acusado de algo tan bajo, cierto, no eres un santo, tienes culpa en todo esto… pero, al menos como que me llamo Regan Fox que dire la verdad sobre todo esto.

……………………….

En ese caso tenemos que movilizarnos- dijo Prowl- si los decepticons regresan nos encontraran indefensos, formaremos grupos.

Así el táctico comenzó a dar las ordenes secundado de Jazz, al momento ya los demás autobots se estaban movilizando según las ordenes recibidas.

Cuando Regan se dio cuenta, solamente estaban el autobot amarillo, la ambulancia y uno rojo con ellos, Carrigan en la emoción de estar entre los transformers se había dejado llevar y estaba ahora ayudando a Prowl y Jazz.

……………………..

Tranquila estará bien- dijo Bumblebee creyendo que la chica estaba preocupada por Optimus

No me importa- dijo Regan dándose la vuelta- por mi que se muera, lo que me molesta es que no pueda dar a conocer al mundo mi nota…

Tenemos… tenemos… - dijo una voz débil.

Bumblebee, Ratchet y Blaster se sorprendieron, Optimus había reaccionado e intentaba ponerse en pie, pero el daño en su espalda no le permitía hacerlo.

Prime, no debes moverte, podría haber daño permanente si lo haces- sugirió enérgicamente Ratchet mientras Optimus lograba sentarse en el suelo.

La lluvia continuaba.

Regan no pudo menos que admirar la tenacidad de ese mecha.

Debemos detener esto- dijo Prime cansado por el esfuerzo- ¿tienes lo necesario para demostrarlo?

Le preguntó a Regan.

La reportera asintió con fuerza.

Solo necesito transmitir esto, no muy lejos hay una subestación de la cadena, solo necesito tres minutos- dijo la humana.

Si Megatron se da cuenta de tu condición los cazara como a conejos terrestres- dijo Blaster.

Prime, es peligroso, ni siquiera puedes transformarte- dijo Bumblebee

Esperen los dos a que regresen los demás, entre todos podremos hacer algo- dijo Ratchet- no me obligues a inducir un éxtasis para detenerte Prime.

¿sólo tres minutos?- preguntó Optimus a la chica.

Como que me llamo Regan Fox que tengo todas las piezas de este rompecabezas- dijo con orgullo- tú solo llévame…

Optimus Prime se puso en pie, Ratchet iba a protestar pero con esa mirada de Prime sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Ironhide va a matarme- dijo el médico resignado.

Bumblebee se quedara contigo- ordeno Prime- Blaster tu ve…

NO- dijo Regan- que la grabadora venga puede ayudarme a adelantar el trabajo…

Sin más que discutir, Blaster termino acompañando a Optimus y la humana, Ratchet y Bumblebee terminaron esperando en el puente, ya temían lo que les haría Ironhide…

……………………….

Optimus se transformó con esfuerzo cada movimiento fue doloroso, Regan no necesitaba saber de anatomía extraterrestre para saberlo, cada protesta de las articulaciones, esos ópticos opacos por el dolor…

Finalmente el tráiler estaba listo para ponerse en marcha…

Blaster se transformo en grabadora para viajar en el interior de Optimus, Regan ocupo su lugar en ese asiento.

………………………..

Espero tengas acceso a internet- dijo Regan a la grabadora.

Tú solo dime que es lo que quieres que haga- dijo Blaster herido en el orgullo, esa humana le había llamado viejo.

Regan le paso la información en el diskette, era raro pero Blaster tenía una unidad cinco un cuarto para diskette, bueno, pensó la reportera, si esos mechas eran tan viejos y obsoletos no le sorprendió que fuera un driver para diskette y no un puerto usb para memorias.

Listo ahora solo acomoda ambos videos, la información del diskette y…- Regan no terminó su mano había tocado algo húmedo.

Era una sustancia brillosa, su mano estaba completamente manchada de ella, y por lo visto parecía un derrame, como si alguien hubiera tirado una soda en el asiento.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras el tráiler seguía avanzando por la autopista mojada.

Es energon- dijo en voz baja Blaster en modo de grabadora para que no lo escucharan más que Regan- es energon de Optimus Prime.

¿Es como sangre?- pregunto Regan sin dejar de observar su mano, de pronto lo entendió y no pudo menos que sorprenderse- ¡Es una hemorragia interna!, y… y… ¿y aun así sólo piensa en que todo esto termine?

Blaster no contestó, Regan no pudo menos que sentirse una basura, ella hacía lo mismo por lograr una nota, llegar hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias; pero nunca, sacrificarse a si misma… Optimus Prime estaba mal y aun así se sacrificaba por lo que creía justicia, libertad… todo lo que Regan pensaba solo eran frases inventadas para los G.I. Joe…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

8

Ya no se veía tan lejos la subestación de transmisión Fox y tomando en cuenta que prácticamente ya eran las dos de la mañana Regan se alegro de que no se tuvieran que topar con molestos empleados, tal vez los guardias pero ella sabía como manejarlos.

El tráiler hizo un alto brusco, Regan se golpeo con la grabadora.

¿Optimus, estás bien?- preguntó Blaster con preocupación.

Sí, solo un minuto, necesito descansar- dijo Optimus, su voz sonaba tan cansada.

Regan se mordió el labio, esto no estaba bien, la mancha en el asiento cada vez era mayor.

La estación ya no esta tan lejos, solo unos cuantos metros- dijo para aminorar la tensión del momento- deja que la grabadora y yo vayamos, tú toma tu tiempo para descansar.

El tráiler se detuvo cerca de un paraje de descanso.

……………………

Regan saltó de la cabina cuando la puerta se abrió y ayudo a bajar la grabadora.

Blaster se transformo al momento.

Optimus se transformo con más dificultad que la primera vez, se veía mal, no necesitaba decir nada para que Regan se diera cuenta, los ópticos estaban muy opacos…

Blaster ayudo a Optimus para que se recargara en la pared de unos baños humanos…

Regan pudo observar como esa mancha brillante de "energon" ya se dejaba ver entre las uniones del costado de Optimus Prime.

Blaster lo estaba revisando, su cara reflejaba su pena y frustración al no poder ayudarlo.

Optimus estás muy mal- dijo con nerviosismo la grabadora- déjame que me comunique con Ratchet, necesitas atención médica.

Optimus detuvo a la grabadora antes de que mandara el mensaje, sujetando su mano.

Transmitan la información… estaré bien… sólo… necesito descansar- dijo Optimus engañándose a si mismo.

Regan no sabía como reaccionar.

Adelante entonces, como que me llamo Regan Fox que lo lograremos- dijo la reportera acercándose a Prime- limpiare tu nombre, te doy mi palabra.

Optimus asintió con la cabeza mientras la dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el pecho, necesitaba descansar…

……………………..

Laserbeak había observado todo, ahora tenía la información que Soundwave le había enviado recolectar…

………………………..

¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?!- rugió Ironhide.

Ahora lo importante es encontrarles- dijo Jazz

Regan, eres una idiota- se molesto Carrigan- todo por tu estúpida nota… ¡tenemos que encontrarlos antes de los decepticons! Vamos, conozco un atajo para llegar a la subestación.

Las tropas se movilizaron una vez más…

……………………….

Blaster corría llevando en su hombro a Regan y su bolso, la chica estaba mandando un mensaje de texto desde su celular, tenían que terminar esto cuanto antes porque su crédito estaba por expirar…

La subestación de la cadena se vio frente a ellos.

Vamos no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Regan cuando Blaster la bajo.

………………………

Excelente Laserbeak- dijo Megatron- decepticons tenemos que detener a esa humana antes de que arruine nuestros planes, no me tome tantas molestias junto con el traidor humano para que una mujerzuela terrestre los arruine.

Todos los decepticons vitorearon a su líder.

Decepticons, al ataque- rugió Megatron poniéndose a la cabeza de la marcha.

………………………

El celular de Regan sonó con la música imperial de Star Wars.

¿Regan?- contestó la reportera.

Regan chan, tendrás acceso en quince minutos- se escucho la voz de Matsumoto- ¿estas segura de lo que presentarás?

Arigato Haru kun- dijo Regan- sí, tanto tu hijo como Optimus Prime limpiaran su nombre.

¿Quién diría que nosotros dos trabajaríamos juntos a favor de quien odiamos con toda el alma?- cuestionó el empresario japonés.

Nadie, y no lo hacemos por Optimus Prime- corrigió Regan mientras Blaster continuaba preparando todo- lo hacemos porque se han metido con lo que más queremos.

¿La familia?- se escuchó la pregunta.

No, se metieron con nosotros mismos…- contestó Regan cortando la llamada- ¿estas listo Blaster?

Listo- contestó el autobot.

…………………………..

Optimus encendió los ópticos, los sistemas de alerta se habían encendido, no había error, los decepticons los habían encontrado y ahora se movilizaban a la subestación.

Trabajosamente se puso de pie, camino lentamente hacia la subestación.

Donde había estado apoyado había dejado un lago de energon considerable…

……………………………..

Megatron observaba ese edificio humano con desagrado.

Todo es pequeño en este asqueroso planeta- dijo con asco- decepticons encárguense…

No pudo terminar la frase. Optimus había hecho un disparo con su arma.

Su puntería estaba muy mal, por lo que los decepticons creyeron era un tiro de advertencia.

Mírate Prime, das pena- dijo Megatron- así que reto vas a ofrecerme en una batalla.

Optimus pese al dolor se mantuvo de pie listo para hacerle frente a Megatron, tenía que lograr que Regan y Blaster transmitieran la señal, tenía que soportar para que el verdadero causante de todo fuera juzgado.

Decepticons destruyan este lugar, yo me encargaré de Optimus Prime- ordeno el líder decepticon.

Una vez más la batalla comenzaba de nuevo en menos de un día terrestre…

………………..

Blaster escuchó el inicio de la batalla e imagino la desventaja numérica en contra de Optimus, intento salir de ahí.

Espera, necesito que transmitas, o su sacrificio será en vano- dijo Regan- solo tres minutos, él puede soportar tres minutos.

Blaster apretó con frustración su puño, tenía que ayudar a la humana.

………………….

Optimus fue azotado contra el piso por Megatron una vez más.

Pese a haber recibido una orden directa de su líder los decepticons se habían quedado de pie viendo el desenlace de la batalla, una pena que por sus acciones infantiles Starscream y los otros seekers no vieran el final de Optimus Prime…

……………………..

Patético- siseo Megatron cuando Optimus no se defendió más.

Megatron golpeo en la cabina a Prime, éste no pudo ni siquiera dar un grito de dolor por lo cansado que estaba, todos los sistemas indicaban fallas de importancia. El lord decepticon paso su mano donde había golpeado, la retiro manchada de energon

Prime idiota- dijo con molestia- ¡te estas muriendo por tu estupidez!- Optimus apenas y podía mantenerse en línea- ¡me has arrebatado el privilegio de extinguir tu chispa con mis propias manos!

Megatron apunto con su cañón directamente a la cabina de Prime.

Optimus ni siquiera podía moverse para defenderse, se sentía muy cansado…

…………………………

Estarás al aire en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…¡al aire!- gritó Blaster.

Regan apenas y había tenido tiempo de ponerse más o menos presentable para aparecer en la transmisión.

…………………………

A pesar de ser las dos de la mañana con treinta minutos, todos los canales de la televisora Fox, al igual que todos sus portales de internet comenzaron a transmitir la noticia.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Regan Fox y estoy informando desde la subestación de transmisión número treinta y dos de la cadena Fox- comenzó Regan…

………………………

Mucha gente estaba viendo la televisión en ese momento en diferentes partes del mundo, eso y que Matsumoto había movido sus influencias para que la transmisión llegara a más espectadores.

………………………..

Como todos ustedes saben el pasado día cuatro de agosto se llevo a cabo una burla contra la justicia y la libertad en la que creemos todos los seres humanos, se culpó a Optimus Prime del asesinato del joven Akira Matsumoto y la opinión pública, yo entre ellos pedíamos la cabeza del líder autobot por tan desalmado hecho contra un inocente- dio Regan, ya tenía la atención de los espectadores- en este lugar, en este momento, bajo ataque decepticons, sí, como lo escuchan, tengo las evidencias de que todo fue un truco de manipulación por parte de un ser desalmado, tanto de esos grotescos decepticons como… como de un importante funcionario del gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América…

…………………………..

El público estaba a la expectativa…

……………………………..

El disparo del cañón de Megatron rompió el silencio de la noche.

Regan continuo transmitiendo como la profesional que era.

Blaster sintió que le había fallado a su líder.

La audiencia humana esperaba saber realmente que había pasado en el puente Kennedy el pasado cuatro de agosto…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

9

El disparo de Megatron había dado a unos cuantos centímetros al lado de la cabina de Optimus Prime.

El líder decepticon gruño con frustración.

Ironhide había disparado justo a tiempo para ayudar a su amigo.

Decepticons ¡ataquen!- gruño Megatron.

Esta vez no habría tregua en esa batalla.

…………………………….

Antes de que los constructicons formaran a Devastator Prowl logró dañar a Hook, al menos de esa forma tenían asegurado que el gestalt no aparecería en escena…

…………………………….

Ratchet y Ironhide se acercaron a donde estaba Optimus mientras Jazz los cubría deteniendo de momento a Megatron.

Optimus- musitó con pena Ratchet observando como el energon continuaba fluyendo ahora entre las uniones de la estructura.

Ironhide ayudo a mover a su amigo, aunque solo consiguieron arrastrarlo un poco evitando que sufriera más daño.

…………………………….

La transmisión de Regan continuaba, Carrigan logró entrar.

Blaster ve a ayudar a tus amigos, yo me encargo- dijo el chico tomando control de la transmisión.

El autobot salió corriendo sin esperar a que se lo repitieran.

………………………….

Esta es la evidencia- dijo Regan.

Carrigan mando a las imágenes del video.

………………………..

En el video se mostraba primero a Optimus Prime agachándose para tomar al joven Akira Matsumoto que gritaba de dolor para terminar aplastándolo entre sus manos mientras la sangre caía como las aguas de una cascada… una imagen muy gráfica.

………………………

Eso es lo que nos han mostrado para que pensemos los autobots son nuestros enemigos- dijo Regan- ahora esta es la secuencia de la segunda cámara de seguridad del puente Kennedy.

…………………….

En estas imágenes se veía como una hummer se estacionaba en el puente, minutos después llegaba un convertible negro de donde bajaba Akira Matsumoto, después de que el dueño de la hummer y él discutían acaloradamente llegaba Optimus Prime, transformándose al momento, durante la tensión del momento ya que ambos humanos se apuntaban con sus armas, el chofer de la hummer lanza algo como el contenido de una probeta al joven Matsumoto, Optimus Prime intenta detener al de la hummer pero éste escapa.

El líder autobot toma entre sus manos al joven quien grita de dolor, al parecer dice algo al líder de los autobots, al principio él se niega pero cuando el joven parece no soportara más, Optimus Prime termina aplastándolo con sus manos.

……………………..

El conductor de la hummer como pueden observar- dijo Regan- es el secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos de América, el respetable Woodrow Katzenberg, el hombre encargado del proyecto "Salina"

………………………

La audiencia mundial no podía creerlo.

Matsumoto se sonreía complacido mientras uno de sus hombres le informaba algo al oído y el asentía…

………………………

El secretario Woodrow había estado extorsionado a diferentes empresarios, y el joven Akira Matsumoto no estaba de acuerdo con dar nuevos impuestos para que el secretario y su equipo de investigación probaran el componente S-DW en anfitriones humanos.

Dicho compuesto- continuo Regan- es un agente viral que provoca peores resultados que el gas sarín y daña más las células humanas que el mismo virus Ebola u Anthrax, un nuevo juguete para que los militares lo usaran en su guerra en Medio Oriente.

Al verse descubierto y cuando el joven Akira informo – dijo Regan cada vez más molesta- que delataría al secretario hemos visto lo que este hizo, no conforme con esto y teniendo el apoyo de los decepticons el secretario Woodrow pensó en culpar a un autobot, jugó con los ideales de la Federación y de esa raza para poder salir limpio y continuar con sus desarrollos virales. Señores esta es la evidencia, Optimus Prime no asesino a sangre fría a Akira, solamente lo libero de su sufrimiento ya que no existe cura para ese mortal juguete…¡Optimus Prime es inocente! Ahora solo las autoridades deben detener al traidor, ya he mandado una copia de estos archivos a los altos mandos de nuestro gobierno.

Carrigan asintió emocionado, Fox lo había logrado.

Soy Regan Fox, informando para la cadena de noticias Fox- dijo Regan cerrando la transmisión.

…………………………

Su celular sonó al momento.

Regan chan- dijo Matsumoto- gran trabajo, mis hombres tienen a Woodrow, mañana por la mañana encontraran que el secretario se ahorco en su habitación por el deshonor…

Arigato Haru kun- dijo Regan, Matsumoto cortó la transmisión.

Carrigan iba a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Regan ¿Por qué todo esta en silencio?- preguntó desconcertado.

Regan tuvo un mal presentimiento…

………………………..

Las tropas de Prime habían logrado detener a los decepticons, no había duda sin Devastator no ofrecían el mismo reto, Jazz, Mirage, Prowl, Bumblebee se encargaban perfectamente de sus enemigos.

Megatron no se daba por vencido.

Megatron- informo Soundwave- los humanos transmitieron la información, información disponible en la red global.

Ya no tenía caso seguir peleando, Megatron se había descuidado en la batalla y ahora el mundo sabía que los decepticons estaban una vez más activos…

Decepticons retirada- dijo el líder decepticon- no todo estuvo perdido esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Los autobots vieron como sus enemigos se alejaban.

Regan y Carrigan salían corriendo de la subestación.

Regan se paro en seco, Optimus se veía peor que nunca…

……………………….

Ratchet había hecho todo lo que podía por Optimus, tenía las manos manchadas del energon de Prime.

Negó con la cabeza, no tenía el valor de decirlo.

Las tropas bajaron la cabeza con pena.

Regan se acercó un poco.

Lo transmití- dijo con un hilo de voz- tu nombre ha quedado limpio.

Optimus intento ofrecerle su mano pero no lo logró.

¿No puede estarse muriendo?, ¡no puede!- dijo desesperado Carrigan- es Optimus Prime, es, es un héroe…

Regan no le presto atención a su compañero.

La… chispa se extingue- dijo Optimus con una voz muy baja.

El compartimiento de la matriz de liderazgo se abrió.

Prowl…- dijo apenas sujetando el brillante objeto

Prowl la tomó con manos temblorosas.

La entregare a UltraMagnus, él debe tenerla.

El compartimiento del pecho de Prime se cerró de nuevo.

Hasta… que todos… seamos uno- dijo Optimus con los ópticos prácticamente apagados…

Regan sabía que debía decirlo, no habría otra oportunidad.

Optimus gracias por salvar mi vida- dijo tocando con su mano la punta de uno de los dedos de Prime.

Optimus hizo un esfuerzo para girar a verla.

Conocía esa mirada, ese cabello escarlata.

Lo lamento- dijo Prime con una voz muy débil- quise mucho a…

Sus hombres se acercaron más, Optimus Prime estaba agonizando.

Regan apretó con fuerza el dedo de Optimus.

A…- repitió Optimus obligándose a decir un nombre- a Kiky…

Regan no pudo evitarlo y lloro desconsolada tallando su rostro en el dedo de Optimus, Carrigan no entendía nada.

De pronto los hombres de Optimus se pusieron en posición de firmes.

Estaban dando el último adiós a su líder.

Los colores de Optimus Prime cambiaron a un negro como la noche… La chispa se había extinto.

………………………………….

Los reporteros de otras cadenas como las autoridades no tardaron en llegar, los autobots no eran el enemigo y los humanos lo sabían, los reporteros quisieron una entrevista de Regan y Carrigan pero estos se negaron entrando en el porshe.

Los demás se llevaron la estructura de Optimus…

…………………………………..

Días después la humanidad rendía un merecido tributo a los autobots y a su máximo líder. Carrigan fue ascendido y Regan, vaya ya no había un puesto más alto que el que había ganado… eso y que se le ligaba sentimentalmente con Matsumoto.

…………………………………….

Así que te vas- dijo Carrigan cuando Regan acomodaba sus cosas en una caja.

Sí, el canal ya no tiene que ofrecerme, de momento me tomo unas vacaciones- dijo ella con el cabello sujeto.

Tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez realmente era luto; pero Regan había cambiado toda su ropa a una de color negro últimamente y mantenía su cabello sujeto

Matsumoto y yo nos vamos por un tiempo, él se aleja de momento de los negocios, yo de tanto transformer- dijo Regan, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que decía esa palabra.

Bueno, te extrañare- dijo Carrigan ayudándole a abrir la puerta- puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo siguiéndola al elevador.

Hazla- dijo Regan mientras veía los números cambiar.

¿Quién es Kiky?- pregunto temiendo recibir un golpe.

Era…- dijo Regan bajando la vista a la caja- era mi hermanita, esta muerta…

Carrigan pensó que había cometido un error.

Murió en un accidente…- dijo ella mirando como ya casi llegaban al lobby- la caja del tráiler de Optimus Prime la aplasto en la carretera ochenta y dos… por eso lo odio, mi hermanita era transformer fan como tú, Optimus prometió protegerla, y esa tarde… en fin, este es mi piso.

Carrigan siguió a Regan al exterior del edificio.

La limosina de Matsumoto la esperaba.

Lo lamento- dijo Carrigan.

Regan no respondió, sólo dejo que uno de los hombres de Matsumoto metieran sus cosas a la cajuela.

Ah , chico- dijo Regan antes de entrar al auto- tenías razón- dijo con una sonrisa- es un Yakuza…- le dio un beso a Carrigan en la mejilla.

El chico no podía creerlo.

El auto se alejo mientras en una esquina todo era observado una vez más por una patrulla y un porshe.

Carrigan se metió con una cara de triunfo a la cadena listo para preparar el noticiario del día…

Ahora el mundo tendría que enfrentarse a la perdida de Optimus Prime, al regreso de los decepticons, a no confiar ciegamente en sus secretarios de defensa, y sobretodo estar listos para lo que el futuro les deparara…

………………………

Regan metió la mano en la caja.

¿Recuerdos Regan chan?- preguntó Matsumoto a su lado.

Imágenes del pasado y odios que se vuelven más ligeros- dijo Regan mostrándole una foto.

Espero el día en que vuelvas a sonreír así- dijo Matsumoto entregando la foto.

Tal vez… tal vez si Kiky regresara… o si Optimus Prime regresara… tal vez volvería a empezar- dijo ella poniendo la fotografía en el asiento.

Nuestros muertos no creo que regresen- dijo Matsumoto abrazándola- pero esos transformers… siempre regresan…

Eso temo- dijo Regan- eso temo…

………………………

El cristal de la fotografía enmarcada brillo cuando el sol le dio, la imagen mostraba a una niña de unos seis años en la mano del gran Optimus Prime, tenía unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa muy tierna, su cara reflejaba la esperanza… a su lado otra niña que le sacaba la lengua a Prime quien parecía sonreía el cabello rojo alborotado por el aire, mientras mantenía abrazada a la más pequeña.

Regan tenía diez años cuando esa fotografía fue tomada… cinco días antes del cumpleaños once y tres días antes de perder a Kiky…

Fin.


End file.
